1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of digesting waste paper.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, waste paper is digested in pulpers at atmospheric pressure at temperatures between 30.degree. C. and 45.degree. C.
There has also been a proposal to digest waste paper in a pulper with a spherical housing, in which removal of specks may also be performed. (See H. Mack, Altpapieraufbereitung, page 90.) This pulper has a cover, with which the pulper can be sealed.